


Nur zwischen uns

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Reconciliation Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Versöhnungs Sex, ringsy - Freeform, unter uns folge 6041
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Die "fehlende" Szene, zwischen Ringos und Easys Aussprache und der Versöhnung mit Vivi (weil wir alle wissen was da passiert ist :D) in der Folge 6041 vom 06.02.19 Also Achtung (noch) Spoiler Alarm! P18 Smut





	Nur zwischen uns

**Author's Note:**

> Ähhm ja Leute, was soll ich sagen... der Arbeitstitel dieser Story war "Shameless Smut because I can" und genau das ist es eigentlich auch, reden wir mal nicht drum herum. :D Aber gewürzt mit ein bisschen Fluff und natürlich ganz viel Ringsy Liebe, weil ich immer noch nicht ganz über diese tollen und wahnsinnig süßen Szenen hinweg bin, werde ich das jemals sein? Man weiß es nicht. Aber hallo erst super soft Ringo und dann wow protective Ringo, ich komm einfach nicht drauf klar. :D
> 
> Ich muss sagen ich bin schon ein bisschen sehr aufgeregt, weil ich noch nie wirklich eine reine Smut Fanfic geschrieben habe (vor allem so detailreich :D), an dieser Stelle noch Danke an xstrangesoundsx fürs ermutigen und Beta lesen. <3 Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. :) Viel Spaß!
> 
> Die Szene schließt übrigens fast direkt an Ringos und Easys Versöhnung an, nachdem sich Ringo an Easy gekuschelt hat und sie zusammen den Film weiter schauen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Geschichte ist frei erfunden. Copyright- oder Trademarkverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt. Alle Figuren der Serie »Unter uns« sind Eigentum von RTL und Ufa Serial Drama.

Er spürte Ringos Blick auf sich, spürte sanfte Finger die hauchzart über seinen Oberkörper strichen, sich nach Nähe sehnten. Nahm das Funkeln in den Augen seines Freundes wahr, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er jetzt eigentlich an etwas weit aus anderem interessiert war, als an dem Film. Der Ausdruck mit dem er ihn musterte, jagte einen wohligen Schauer über Easys Rücken, ließ ihn Gänsehaut bekommen. So liebevoll und gleichzeitig irgendwie aufreizend. Eine stumme Aufforderung.

Ein provokantes Grinsen breitete sich auf Ringos Gesicht aus, als er Easys Blick bemerkte, so als ob er genau wusste, dass auch Easy schon längst weit weniger Interesse am Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm hatte, als der vielleicht zugeben wollte. Auch Easy konnte ein schelmisches Lächeln nicht mehr zurück halten. "Was?" , fragte Ringo betont unschuldig. Eine rein rhetorische Frage, das wussten sowohl er, als auch Easy und trotzdem waren diese kleinen Provokationen, etwas das Easy liebte. Mittlerweile trugen beide ein wissendes Grinsen im Gesicht, weil ihnen beiden längst klar war, was jetzt unaufhaltsam folgen würde. "Das weißt du genau." , raunte Easy und legte das Tablet weg, nur um Ringo kurz drauf grinsend zu sich zu ziehen.

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss und Ringo seufzte auf als er Easys Zunge spürte, die sanft aber bestimmt um Einlass bat und eine Armee von Schmetterlingen durch seinen Körper jagte. Er atmete fast erleichtert auf, als er Easy weiter in seine Arme zog und fühlte wie endlich die Spannung ihres vorherigen Gesprächs von ihm wich. Ihre Küsse nahmen bald an Leidenschaft zu, wurden intensiver, fordernder. Beide brauchten diese Nähe jetzt, sehnten sich danach einander zu spüren.

Ringo küsste Easy, als wolle er jegliche Unsicherheit, jegliche Zweifel, das er nicht der einzige war den er wollte, direkt von seinen Lippen küssen. Easys Finger krallten sich in Ringos Haare, während Ringo seine Hände längst unter Easys Pulli geschoben hatte, der sich auch schon wenig später auf dem Boden des Zimmers wieder fand. 

"Ich liebe dich." , flüsterte Ringo bevor er sich über Easy beugte und anfing eine zärtliche Spur von Küssen auf dessen Oberkörper zu verteilen und sich mal hier mal da etwas nachdrücklicher fest saugte. Easy stöhnte auf, ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, genoss Ringos Berührungen. "Ich liebe dich auch." , kam es heiser über seine Lippen, während er sich noch enger an seinen Freund schmiegte und seine Hände unter dessen Hemd und über den muskulären Rücken des Jüngeren wandern ließ. Er fühlte wie sowohl seine eigene als auch Ringos Erregung wuchs, wie dieser sein Becken gegen seines drückte, ihn so zeigte, dass er ihn wollte, während er ihn weiter um den Verstand küsste.

Plötzlich hielt Ringo inne und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Merkst du das? Das ist was du mit mir machst und das ist nichts gegen alles andere. Nichts macht mich so an wie du." , raunte er mit rauer Stimme und drängte sich noch enger gegen Easy, so dass dieser seine Erektion noch deutlicher fühlen konnte. "Und das was jetzt kommt darfst auch nur du." , flüsterte Ringo verführerisch und sah Easy dabei voller Lust an. 

Easy stöhnte auf, es machte ihn absolut heiß, Ringo so zu spüren. Bis jetzt hatte Easy Ringo die Kontrolle überlassen, hatte ihn einfach machen lassen doch jetzt änderte sich plötzlich etwas in seinem Ausdruck. Zielsicher schob er seinen Oberschenkel nach vorne, bewegte ihn konsequent gegen Ringos Schritt was diesen ebenfalls aufstöhnen ließ und ein lautes: "Gott, Easy!" entlockte. Schon der reine Anblick wie dabei seine Augenlider zu flatterten und er sich, so verdammt sexy, leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, ließ eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch Easys Körper rollen.

Und bevor Ringo überhaupt realisieren konnte was passierte fand er sich auch schon unter seinem Freund wieder. Überrascht keuchte er auf. Seine Arme waren links und rechts neben seinen Kopf gepinnt. Er spürte Easys Körper der ihn ungehemmt gegen die Matratze drückte, fühlte Easys Bartstoppeln über seine Wange kratzen und Easys Lippen an seinem Hals, stürmisch, fast schon grob, raubten ihn den Atem. 

"Wen willst du Ringo?" , Easys Stimme war rau und heiser und trotzdem von einer Bestimmtheit die Ringo schlucken ließ. Fasziniert von der plötzlichen Dominanz seines Freundes blickte er Easy an, dessen Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und fixierten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Begierde und etwas was Ringo nicht so ganz einordnen konnte. "Wen willst du, Ringo?" , wiederholte Easy eine Spur deutlicher, fast ungeduldig und drängte sich dabei noch mehr gegen ihn, hielt ihn noch etwas fester in seinem Griff. "Dich, nur dich." , keuchte Ringo atemlos. Und dann waren da endlich wieder Easys Lippen auf seinen. Gierig und besitzergreifend, so als wolle Easy ihm klar machen, dass er nur ihm gehörte. Und das tat er wirklich,vollkommen und von ganzem Herzen. Niemand anderem als Easy hatte er sich je so voll und ganz hingegeben. Nur Easy.

Zittrige Finger zerrten derweil fahrig an seinem Hemd, versuchten ungeduldig die restlichen Knöpfe zu öffnen. "Brauchst du das noch?" , hörte er Easys Stimme wie im Rausch. "Ich brauche dich." , antwortete er atemlos und presste seine Lippen wieder auf die seines Geliebten. "Gut." , kam es von diesem und mit einem Ratsch war sein Hemd plötzlich offen und die kleinen Knöpfe flogen in alle Richtungen. Ringo keuchte erneut auf. Diese unerwartete dominante Art, die Easy da gerade an den Tag legte, machte ihn völlig fertig. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten?

Ringo stöhnte auf, drängte sich gegen Easys Hand die mittlerweile tiefer gewandert war, ihn regelrecht um den Verstand brachte. "Easy... mehr. Ich..." , stöhnte er, vollkommen im Sinnestaumel. Im Nachhinein konnte keiner von ihnen mehr so genau sagen, wie sie es schlussendlich geschafft hatten, ihre restlichen Klamotten zu verlieren, doch irgendwann schmiegten sich nackte Körper an einander, ihr Stöhnen vermischte sich zu einem einzigem Klang und vermutlich würden sie sich später einige Sticheleien von ihren Mitbewohnern anhören müssen, doch in diesem Moment konnte ihnen das nicht weniger egal sein. 

Easy lag noch immer auf Ringo, machte immer noch deutlich, dass er das Tempo bestimmte, dass er die Kontrolle hatte. Und Ringo hatte sich einfach fallen lassen, vertraute Easy voll und ganz, nahm alles was der ihm gab und verlangte nur nach mehr. Mehr von Easys Lippen auf seinen, mehr von seinen Berührungen, mehr von Easy. Seine Nervenenden waren bis zum Anschlag gereizt und jede kleine Berührung schickte Stromschläge durch seinen Körper.

"Easy... bitte" , stammelte er, während er sich voller Lust unter Easy wand. "Ja Richard, was willst du?" , Easys Gesichtsausdruck, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihm mehr als gefiel seinen Freund etwas zappeln zu lassen. "Dich... Ich..." Gott, er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage einen normalen Satz heraus zu bringen, während Easy es in vollen Zügen genoss, ihn systematisch in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Der Mistkerl wusste nämlich nur allzu gut wie er seine geschickten Finger einzusetzen hatte, um ihn vollkommen willenlos zu machen, obwohl sich was er wollte dann eigentlich doch ganz gut in einem Wort zusammen fassen ließ: "Easy!" , keuchte er, sein Ton war schon fast flehend. "Was Ringo?" , grinste Easy. "Nimm mich endlich!" , antwortete Ringo, mit einem kehligen Stöhnen. 

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über Easys Gesicht, bevor er Ringo leidenschaftlich küsste, ihn selbst hatte das Ganze schließlich auch nicht kalt gelassen. Zu hinreißend war der Anblick gewesen, Ringo keuchend und zitternd unter ihm, wie er nach jeder seiner Berührungen lechzte, mehr wollte, mehr von ihm. Langsam konnte er es selbst kaum mehr ertragen ihn nicht endlich zu spüren. Langsam zog er seine Finger aus ihm zurück, griff nochmals nach der Tube Gleitgel und beugte sich dann wieder über seinen Freund.

Plötzlich umfasste Ringo Easys Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog ihn zu sich, so nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten und Easy den Atem seines Geliebten auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Dieser sah ihm tief in die Augen, liebevoll und doch lag ein gewisser Ernst in seinem Blick. "Easy, das hier gehört auch nur dir, dir ganz allein." , flüsterte er dann. Easy lehnte für einen Moment seine Stirn an die seines Freundes. Plötzlich war jegliche Wildheit, jegliche Eile aus seinen Augen verschwunden, er schaute Ringo einfach nur mit einem verliebten Lächeln an. Dann streckte er vorsichtig seine Hand aus, streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über Ringos Wange, sah ihm zu wie dieser aufseufzte und die Augen schloss, sich ganz in die zärtliche Berührung schmiegte. "Ich weiß." , hauchte Easy. 

Er hatte verstanden was sein Freund gemeint hatte und auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, es fühlte sich immer noch besonders an zu wissen, dass er der Einzige war mit dem Ringo jemals so weit gegangen war. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er wirklich der Erste gewesen war, der Ringo je so hatte berühren dürfen, der Erste dem Ringo so sehr vertraute, dem er sich so vollkommen hingab. "Ich liebe dich." , flüsterte er, bevor er ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss zog. 

Ihre Bewegungen waren jetzt nicht mehr stürmisch, nicht mehr hektisch, sondern langsam, sanft, fast schon behutsam. Voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, weil es hier um so viel mehr ging als nur um körperliche Befriedigung. Easy wartete bis Ringo sich wieder voll und ganz entspannt hatte, erst als dieser mit einem leisen: "Easy... bitte." , seine Beine um ihn schlang und ihm sein Becken auffordernd entgegen schob, drang er vorsichtig in ihn ein, ließ ihm dabei Zeit sich Stück für Stück an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Ringo stöhnte auf, als er Easy in sich spürte. Bis vor einem Jahr, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er es mal so sehr genießen würde, auf diese Art und Weiße, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Jemanden so vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein, sich von jemanden so lieben zu lassen. Doch jetzt zog er Easy nur noch näher zu sich, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, als ihre erhitzen Körper wie im Rausch zu einander fanden. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Ringo war immer wieder vollkommen sprachlos von der Intensität die in Easys Augen war, wenn der ihn so ansah, so verdammt liebevoll, so als wäre er etwas ganz besonderes, so dass ihm selbst im Liegen noch die Knie weich wurden. 

Er schlang seine Arme um Easys Hals, fing seine Lippen in einem innigen Kuss ein. "Achtung, festhalten." , hörte er Easy an seinem Ohr flüstern und dann hatte er ihn auch schon nach oben in seine Arme und auf seinen Schoß gezogen. So saßen sie jetzt in mitten des Bettes, hielten sich fest, Arme und Beine um einander geschlungen, immer noch miteinander verbunden und schmiegten sich eng an einander. Jeder Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu viel, sie brauchten diese Nähe, brauchten die Bestätigung, dass sie nur einander gehörten. "Easy..." , keuchte Ringo, seinen Kopf an Easys Schulter gelegt, als sie beide anfingen sich sanft zu bewegen und einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Easy vergrub seine Finger in Ringos Haaren, ein tonloses Stöhnen auf den Lippen. Jede Berührung, jeder Kuss war so wahnsinnig intensiv, brannte sich förmlich durch ihre Adern, durchströmte jede Faser ihres Körpers, fast schon zu viel und doch nie genug.

"Ringo..." , Easys Stimme war heiser und zittrig, ein klares Anzeichen dafür, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand. Er zog Ringo noch ein bisschen näher zu sich, veränderte dadurch nur ein kleines Stückchen den Winkel und traf so genau diesen einen Punkt in Ringo, was diesen unkontrolliert aufstöhnen ließ. Noch ein letzter Stoß und Easy fühlte wie sich Ringo um ihn zusammen zog, seine Finger krallten sich in Easys Schultern als er mit einem erlösenden Stöhnen kam. Noch vollkommen berauscht von seinem Höhepunkt, nahm er Easys Lippen in Beschlag, küsste ihn hungrig und das reichte aus um auch Easy kommen zu lassen, sein Stöhnen verlor sich in ihren Küssen, die langsam immer träger wurden. Bis sich Ringo schließlich, immer noch außer Atem nach hinten fallen ließ und Easy mit sich zog. 

"Wow, das war..." , flüsterte Easy. "Wunderschön." , antwortete Ringo und hauchte seinem Geliebten einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Ich liebe dich." , sagte Easy und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an seinen Freund. "Ich liebe dich auch." , lächelte Ringo. Für eine Weile blieben sie einfach so liegen, genossen das wohlig warme Gefühl, den anderen ganz nah bei sich zu haben. 

"Also wenn wir nicht an einander fest kleben wollen, müssten wir vielleicht doch langsam mal aufstehen." , kam es schließlich von Easy. "Echt müssen wir das? Ich finde du müsstest viel dringender hier liegen bleiben." , grinste Ringo und schlang seine Arme fester um Easy, so dass dieser nicht aufstehen konnte. "Ringo." , lachte dieser und versuchte sich spielerisch von ihm zu befreien. "Jetzt komm schon. Außerdem habe ich Hunger." , versuchte er erneut seinen Freund zu überzeugen. "Du hast immer Hunger nach dem wir-" , der Rest des Satzes ging in einem Kuss unter. "Ich verspreche dir auch, dass wir nach dem Essen sofort wieder da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, du Kuschler." , sagte Easy mit einem Grinsen. "Na gut. Aber nur wenn du mir auch was zu Essen machst." , antwortete Ringo. "Wusste ich es, du hast genauso-" , protestierte Easy doch da lagen auch schon wieder Ringos Lippen auf seinen.

**Author's Note:**

> Na? Ist euch warm geworden? *grinsend um Ecke lug* Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin wirklich richtig gespannt auf eure Reviews. Hoffe dieser kleine OS hat euch Freude bereitet und ich konnte das Feeling gut rüber bringen. :D  
> LG Persephone


End file.
